


Shards Of a Soul

by Katophoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Masochism, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Reader tends to get the shit beat out of her, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katophoenix/pseuds/Katophoenix
Summary: You awoke within a strange new place, unnatural tattoos lined your skin, and no memories told of how you arrived as impending danger surrounded you. Questions clouded your thoughts as you traversed this demon-infested world, lead by your newly acquainted familiars and a disembodied voice seeking to aid you.





	Shards Of a Soul

Darkness.

The first element to register upon waking, followed by the feeling of firm, smooth ground pressed against your stomach. Dizziness clouded your thinking, borderline a headache that threatened to form into something more. The taste of iron soured your mouth, were you bleeding? The thought made you jolt awake, another thought coming to fruition.

Where were you? 

Panic swelled within your chest, a sinking feeling filling your gut as an answer failed to form. The only memory to come was of your routine before you'd laid down for rest. Nothing out of the ordinary would warrant you waking anywhere besides your bed, and this was most certainly not that. With heavy caution, you struggle to raise your body. It felt like an invisible force was resting upon your back, weighing you down.

As you rose to your knees, you glanced around the abyss surrounding you, finding nothing but a blackness worse than the darkest of starless nights. You gulped, finding your throat dreadfully dry. You took hold of your arms, attempting to hold yourself in reassurance, needing to hang onto whatever you could at that moment. No racking of your brain could produce an explanation nor a plan of how to proceed; you were at an anxious loss.

As if sensing the oncoming panic, a blinding light formed ahead. It's stark contrast forced you to squint harshly, near pressuring you to shut your eyes fully. You raised your hand, lessening the painful light's intensity as you forced yourself to peer further within, wishing to see it's source or gather any information you could. A simple faint silhouette stood before you within the light. No features or discernable shapes could be found, no movement as you watched for an indiscernible amount of time. You wished to cry out. To ask for help in whatever way this figure could provide but your words caught in your throat, an immovable lump no matter how desperate you were.

A voice drifted through the stale air, it's gender and tone absent as if it were more a concept than real spoken dialogue. The words were lost to you, a sound without meaning that you couldn't clearly grasp. You held an inkling that you should be able to understand if you tried, as if trying to listen to a static-riddled radio. You knew it was important, you knew you needed to hear their words.

The light began to dim, the faint figure fading from view along with it. No, you couldn't have that happen. You needed them to stay. You needed to get out. You pushed against the lump in your throat, the force weighing upon you restricting your abilities. With a forceful thrust of power you broke from it momentarily, your hand outstretched as your body flew forward, likely to fall face first onto the unknown surface.

"WAIT!"

You blinked, finding your hand still outstretched into the air above. Wait, above? You continued to blink as everything began to register: The oddly textured ceiling, the markings along your arm, the rough texture underneath, the fluttering of wings nearby. You weren't sure which to focus upon first. The markings seemed to stand out most, the unknown black tattoos that lined your arm in a pattern that sparked absolutely no memories whatsoever. Those were most definitely not there before you went to bed last night.

With a groan you sat up, noticing the pattern continued onto your other arm. Curiously you pulled your garment forwards, noting the lack of familiarity with the clothing you now adorned. Beneath the rather low cut, sleeveless coat you found the tattoos littered your torso, connecting easily with the markings along your arms.

"Well now, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!"

The sudden voice startled you, jumping slightly as your head snapped towards its source. Puzzled and anxious, you found only a panther and an odd looking bird sitting upon nearby rubble much like the pile you were on. With widened eyes you registered several details; the oddly flesh textured goop that covered much of the building's fallen pieces, a faint scent that wasn't pleasant in the least, and the strange appearance of the deadly animals perched upon the aforementioned rubble. You were surprised they haven't mauled you yet, glancing at them petrified that one wrong move might change that little fact.

"Hello? Earth to Sleeping Beauty! Your blinkers on," That same grating voice sounded again, matching the bird's mouth movement perfectly.

Wait…

"You can talk!?" You suddenly blurted out, leaning forward with a look of absolute bafflement. The movement made you stumble lightly, throwing your arms out to catch yourself from rolling off the rubble pile. Dizziness hit you like a truck, your body not liking the sudden movement in the slightest.

"What? Never seen a talking Demon before?" He spoke, his tone leaving you unable to tell whether he was joking or being condensing with his statement.

"Not that I've been aware of," annoyance laced your tone as you gripped your head, the information not quite registering yet. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt?"

"Welcome to 'memoria'! A nice cozy little hellhole. I wouldn't recommend taking your next vacation here, lossy view. Your head though, that's a bit of a long story. You can blame Shakespeare for that one!"

You quirked a brow, humming softly as scrambled thoughts tried to process everything. It all felt so distant, like this were just a highly realistic dream and the farfetched talking demonic bird really sold the idea.

"You wanna tell me this long story, chicken?"

"It's Griffon, Sleeping Beauty, and when we get outta here I might. This ain't exactly the best place to have an exposition tea party."

"I'm holding you to that." You stated firmly, jabbing a finger in his direction to emphasize. The strength in your arm was lacking, the movement excreting more energy than normal. "And it's Y/N."

The panther rose from it's lounging, your heart leaping as it ambled closer. You couldn't discern whether your increased heart rate was due to fear or excitement. It halted in front of your makeshift bed, peering up at you with an unreadable expression.

"Riiiight, the overgrown housecat is Shadow. Unfortunately, we're your familiars now, and by the looks of it, you'll be needing us. No offence but you look like you couldn't pick up a milk carton right now."

You smiled meekly towards Shadow, currently preferring the silent companion.

"Unfortunate for you or me?"

He let out an overdramatic, one-note laugh. "I'll let you figure that one out, toots."

"I'm going to guess me, but what do you mean by familiars?" The concept wasn't new to you, having seen various media portraying witches with an unnatural animal companion. But you weren't a witch, nor did you fully believe the supernatural tales, well, until now.

"Harsh," he dragged the word out, seeming playful towards the comment. "Well, guess what Y/N, now you're now a de-"

A shrill shriek cut the bird off, it's volume pierced your eardrums making you flinch. You cupped them in a fruitless attempt to lessen the pain, your facial features tightened as you whined. A high pitched ring continued despite the demonic scream disappearing almost as quickly as it had come, making you wonder momentarily how much hearing loss you would suffer if it hadn't stopped. Whatever creature had produced such a noise was not one you'd like to encounter anytime soon.

"Okay, explanation later, we gotta go, now." 

Griffon took flight, circling above you once before pausing ahead, his unnatural eyes hurrying you as he kept himself afloat. The panther sauntered beside you, it's body tense. You stood with haste, feeling the duo's urgency. As soon as you had you regretted it. Your eyes filled with spots as a lightness overcame you once again, much stronger in force. You placed a hand to your forehead in a vain attempt to lessen it, feeling disoriented and vaguely nauseous. He gave you little time to recover, feeling his powerful talons harshly grip your arm, practically flying you off the rubble pile as he dragged you into the nearby hallway.

"Look I know you need rest, I thought we had a bit more time for this but apparently not!"

There goes the chance to learn a bit more. At least they promised to explain more after, but what if it's just a trap or a ruse? Why am I trusting them, strangers, so easily?

The thought broke out above the rest, one you lingered on before answering. Was it because they hadn't eaten you in your sleep? The lack of hostility amidst the confusion and seeming danger of your new predicament? The way they talked, holding an air of friendliness to them? Those were the only answers you could muster at the moment but yet, you held a strange sense of familiarity in your chest, as if you knew them. Either way, they promised to give you answers and they were your only lead at the moment. Between how you got here, where the tattoos came from, why you were suddenly so weak, etc.

You broke from your thoughts as Shadow nudged your leg. You glanced downwards to find they had a silver, well-crafted cane in their mouth, seeming intent on giving it to you. Carefully you grasped it, appreciative of the action but perplexed on where they had found it. Maybe you had woken with it on your body? Wouldn't be as far fetched as anything else happening to you.

"Thank you, Shadow." You smiled, wondering just how you might look in that moment. You felt Griffon let go of your arm, flying further ahead. Your strength seemed to have returned enough to walk on your own for the most part (with help from the cane). Grogginess still lingered, but you figured you'd be fine as long as you didn't overexert yourself.

Your eyes drifted to the foreboding corridor around you, focusing with intrigue on the scenery as you grew a rhythm with the cane. Your skills of waking with one were lacking, to say the least. The architecture screamed medieval castle; between the smooth, emotionless stone walls, the classic torches casting a dim warmth in contrast to the chill in the air, and the well-crafted archways that lined the hall. Your chest tightened, noticing the numerous cracks that littered the corridor. The same concerning goop from prior seemed to slowly ooze from them, much brighter in colour than the earlier glomps. You recognized the foul stench emitting from it, the same as when you had woken up, but much more potent in strength. You scrunched up your nose in disgust, comparing it to a rotting corpse cooking in a noon sun.

"It ain't a pretty smell, must be fresh, which is, uh, not good." Griffon's voice pulled your attention towards him, humming in agreement. 

"What is it?"

"Some nice, delicious Demon Tainted Flesh, not something you see very often even- uh, Woah hey!" The bird explained nervously before turning to see you frozen in place a few paces behind. Your form trembling as your eyes seemed locked with the demonic residue in question. He flew closer, both his speaking and wings flapping quicker "look I know it's scary but we gotta GO!"

You barely heard his words, terror paralyzing you as the situation finally sunk into realization. Your thoughts, unfortunately, connecting the dots as to what could have possibly made that shriek earlier, the following attempts to picture it not producing any comforting results. You forced yourself to focus on him, eyes shifting from the vile goop to his otherworldly appearance.

Just focus on them and get out alive.

"You alright there, toots?"

You faintly nodded in answer, ignoring the fear in his own as you took a deep breath. It did little to calm the flaring nerves but it was something. He huffed, taking the response before resuming his previous pace. You glanced towards the panther, mentally tracing the patterns along its fur to further soothe your thoughts. It had yet to speak a word to you, was it just quiet or was the bird the only one who could talk? Were there limitations to a demon's ability to talk? Was it due to being a familiar? 

The concept that two demons were now walking and conversing with you finally begun hitting you. Otherworldly beings that now were, what you presumed to be, tied to you in some fashion. Now how the hell did that happen? You didn't remember making a pact with any demons. The thought was outlandish, but kind of exhilarating, a brand of energy and adrenaline you had yet to experience.

Another shriek sounded in the distance sending a shiver up your spine. If these demons really were bound to you, well, they'd have a much better time fighting and protecting you than you did. At least you sincerely prayed they did with that thing around. What it looked like was one question you didn't want to be answered. Silently you hoped the exit to this place was nearby. 

The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, but soon you reached upon a worn wooden door. You paused, a strange rapid clicking, although muffled, struck you. Your hand hovering wearily over the rusted handle. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder, locking eyes with Griffin's unworldly yellow gaze.

"What was that?" You hissed, trying to keep your voice low.

"A Manchineel, they're not one for conversation, a little shy." His tone and body language suggested there was more to his choice of words, too tense for your nerves. "We'd best sneak around 'em, try to keep your eyes off it"

You nodded, shifting your focus back to the one thing keeping you safe from whatever lay on the other side. Your hand quivering, finding it difficult to will yourself forward. God, you really wanted to know how you ended up in this predicament, and have a stern 'talking to' towards whoever was responsible.

"Come on, toots, we don't got all day!" Griffon broke your hesitation, grating voice snapping your head towards him.

"Shush, alright! I'm going!" You kept your voice lower than his, grasping the handle gently as you spoke. "and keep your voice down! Do you know how to sneak?"

He didn't respond besides a mere noise of annoyance mixed with wounded pride. You kept the stare a moment longer before returning to the matter at hand, shallowing as you steadily pushed the groaning wood forward, wincing with each subtle creak it gave in protest to your force. You peered within, a new scent welcoming your senses like an unwanted house guest at a dinner party. The smell of moss covered forest after a genocide. The potency rose bile to your throat, gagging as silently as you could. You attempted to muffle it by shoving your lower face into your palm.

You slipped into the room, noticing immediately the towering, horrific creature within the centre. It’s body made of rotting wood and faded leaves, vibrate pink petals adorning its lack of head. Chunky, slick liquid poured from it’s hidden pistil, draping over its branches. Upon further study, you noticed the odd misshapen appearance of said branches, akin to twisted limbs writhing in agony. 

You shifted to searching for an exit, careful not to stare too long and eternally grateful that beast had yet to see you. The decor, albeit similar to the prior corridor, held a higher grace. It’s pillars seeming given greater care in their craftsmanship, the floor dyed with the colourful illumination through the imposing stained glass window. It almost felt like horrible irony that such an atrocious creature resided within a room such as this.

Determination shot through your gut as you located an exit in the far corner of the room. If you stayed glued to the walls, you’d have a clear shot with little risk, which seemed simple enough on paper. You gave one last quick glance towards the creature before creeping forwards, each passing second dragged on with anticipation and dread. Every step elicited the reaction of an imaginary worm tunnelling deeper into your stomach, dragging a flow of anxiety with it. The strange clicking did little in the way of calming, you could have sworn it stalked closer before switching its direction. 

You were almost to the exit, almost free of the immediate danger. Hope filled you before a sudden blast knocked it from you as well as swept away your footing. A gasp left your lips as your back smashed against the wall. Your body collapsed to the stones soon after, feeling several bruises forming along your skin. The pews seemed to have received the same treatment, the broken wood splitting off and covering much of the space around you. 

“Talk about timing! Heya toots, we found our way out!” Griffon cheered as he flew circles around you.

With a heavy grunt, you pulled your torso up, leaning heavily against your forearm. A strange light lit the room now, no longer relying on the dawn hues through the window. A faint lilac tinted tone covered everything, it’s source clear as day. A swirling mass took almost the whole wall where the glass had been, blocking it as a low crackling drifted through the air.

Before you could process its presence, that earlier ear-piercing shriek tore through your eardrums, making you crumble inwards in torment. You were sure blood was seeping outwards, staining the hands used to try and block the noise. Through squinted eyes you caught sight of the Manchineel, it’s body limply lurching upwards as it dragged itself from it’s fallen position. Instead of focusing on the newly made swirling energy, it’s body faced you as its deformed limbs dragged it closer at a much faster rate than you’d expected it to move.

“Shit!”

Shadow bolted forwards, putting itself between you and the demonic entity. You tried to stand, the motion only forcing you to collapse again. A shearing pain clutched your muscles, unable to hold back a cry in response. Tears welled up as you glanced downwards, eyes widening at the sight of the wooden chuck lodged in your leg. You frantically looked to your companions for help, spotting shadow morphing into several forms you didn’t know he could do. The shifting spikes and blades seeming to do a decent amount of damage to the creature.

“You’re gonna have to play Shakespeare, Y/N!” Griffon shouted, his claws digging into you as he hoisted you into the air, “get the playbook outta your pocket! I hope you’re good at reading!”

“R-right,” you spoke softly, concentrating more on locating this book than responding. You felt along your clothing, trying to find its location before feeling its shape inside your newly acquired coat. You reached in, the pocket located on the inner layer as if keeping the location a secret. You grasping the spine as you pulled it out, taking brief note of the decorative design it donned. The stone floor provided a less than stellar landing pad as Griffon placed you ungracefully down.

“What do I do with this?” You called to him as he flew to aid Shadow, seeing the Panther’s movement slowing noticeably.

“What else do you do with a book? Read it!” he shouted back, momentarily pausing before continuing. “Aloud!”

Your look must have been clear bafflement towards the notion, but he had already dived headfirst into the creature. You felt at such a loss, the dream-like state of being returning. The most you could do now was follow instructions. Fleeing or debating your life choices wouldn’t exactly get you very far. With a contemplating hum, you flipped the book open, a sensation in your gut guiding you to one page in particular. The pictures and font looked almost homemade, a sense of loving care within its contents.

“O Rose thou art sick. The invisible worm, that flies in the night, in the howling storm...” You began, the words stirring a foreign feeling throughout your soul. Like a surge of something otherworldly travelling inside your bones. “Has found out thy bed, of crimson joy.”

The clash of energy caught your attention, a dimmed shriek of protest filling the space as Shadow drove another spine through its woodland body. Lightening-esque strikes of magic struck the Manchineel, the display would be rather beautiful if it were not a deadly battle. Both familiars appeared to be healthier than prior, the speed seeming to return to them. It began clicking for you just what the book in your palm held. This new found revelation made your earlier mistrust laughable.

“and his dark secret love, does thy life destroy.” You spoke the last more confidently, a smile gracing your lips as you felt more powerful in your incapacitated state. A giddiness swirling within. Quickly, you shifted back to the book, letting your heart guide you towards another page.

“Tyger Tyger, burning bright, in the forests of the night; what immortal hand o-”

“Y/N!”

You jolted, snapping your head up only to catch a glimpse of Griffin. The sensation of his claws were becoming more familiar as he grasped you once again, the concept of needing a mythical bird to move you around instead of your own legs was cool once but was starting to become rather inconvenient. This time he was bringing you closer to the monster, albeit higher than it. Its appearance was stark white, only light lilac greys for shadowing; nothing like what it was earlier.

“Why-” 

“You’re gonna land the final blow, toots!” Griffon seemed to pay no mind to your panicked state, rapidly approaching the struggling creature.

“What!? Why me?” Your voice cracked, struggling in his grasp.

“‘Cause we can’t!”

And with that final exclamation, he hurled you towards the Manchineel. You were sure you screamed but your focus was consumed with landing the strike, afraid of what may happen if you didn’t. With the cane raised, you used the force accumulated from the fall to drive it into its wooden flesh. The cluttered, mud coloured liquid oozed from the wound, stench overwhelming you as you kept a firm grip on the cane. Its body writhed, too tired to truly fight back. You used your good leg, placing it in an ample location to push off, flinging yourself from the creature as more of it’s tainted blood came rushing out. 

A whine left you as you landed on the stone, once again, body sore and unwilling to move despite what sort of filth now coated your body. The whole situation making you want to barf, you were sure if you looked at its corpse you would do just that. The ranched odor was not helping either. You needed a nice long shower and a hospital visit, and maybe an information booth.

“You look like shit there, Y/N.” By the sound of his wings, you figured he perched himself on a nearby pew, or what remained of one.

“I feel like it.” you turned your head to meet his eyes, noticing his feathers were untouched by its blood. “Hey! Why aren’t you covered in shit too?”

“What can I say? Being a demon gets ya some special perks,” You could have sworn if he had a human face the biggest, snarkiest look would be plastered across it from that tone.

“Now that’s just unfair! I demand a refund.” with the help of your cane you rose, finding it to be a very good investment as you glared at the bird, trying to hide the smirk threatening to form. You wouldn’t voice it, but his humour was growing on you, or at least the fact you could go back and forth like this. It was a nice distraction from well, everything else going on.

“Sorry, no exchanges or refunds, toots!" He cackled, flapping into the air around you.

You followed his flight before shifting to the, what you presumed to be, portal nearby. The energy that radiated forth was fresh, a very stark contrast to the environment around. With an exasperated groan, you forced yourself to stand, leaning heavily on the cane from your new found walking complication. A soft breeze grazed through your hair as you stepped closer, an unnoticeable yet lively scent of greenery fought to be found beneath the drenched decay falling from your skin. The feeling made your skin crawl with each small movement.

"God, I hope there's a shower on the other end of this." You muttered to yourself, trying to flick what you could from your free hand.

"I hope so, you reek!" 

"Like you can talk! You know what? Come down here, I'll give you a hug." Your tone turned threatening, eyes daring the bird above to come closer and attempt it.

"Eeeh, no thanks. I enjoy not looking like a dumpster diver." You swore he flew higher, the thought making you smirk in victory.

"Gee, thanks." 

You lacked the air of offence, smile faltering as seriousness crept back. With a hefty sigh, you continued onwards, letting the lavender swirls reach out and engulf you. The touch was featherlight, akin to what you thought clouds felt like as a child. A soft white took over your vision, not blinding enough to hurt. You hadn't realized how oppressive the atmosphere of memoria was till you left it, feeling an invisible weight lifted from your body.

A new sound came muffled as you traversed forward, the clashing of metal and gunshots. Another battle. Faint sulphur was the next to greet you, smell dull in nature. The breeze grew in strength, each sensation became more subtly distinct before it suddenly washed over you. Vision returned with a couple of blinks as you took in the new surroundings.

A proper forest, horizon lined with flourishing trees. Stars littered the sky above forming a breathtaking scene. You knew not what time it was, the moon giving nothing in her resting bed above. The healthy grass below was tinted by the shrinking portal, it's light mixing with the occasional glow of an explosion. The sight before you was oddly comforting, seeing another Manchineel lay dying upon the soaked ground. It's body slowly dissipating into nothing. Must have been the tail end of the fight you heard. Eyes tracing from the body to the victor before another shot rang out.

Griffon squawked in retaliation, body jolted back by the bullet's force. Your eyes widened in fear, thoughts thrown into overdrive as you threw your arm in front of the falling bird in a horrible attempt to halt any further offence from the man. The adrenaline from seeing your new friend shot helped to dull the pain in your injured leg somewhat but your supply of natural painkillers was dwindling. Shadow threw itself to the frontlines, covering you both with a snarl.

"We're friendly! Don't shoot!" You couldn't help your voice from cracking, heart threatening to leap from your chest as you quickly glanced between your familiar and the stranger. The light from the portal was practically nothing now, features lit only by the moonlight making it harder to see his facial expressions.

"V?" He asked, seeming unconvinced. His face contouring into a look of contemplation and confusion. 

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Griffon's voice grabbed your attention, watching him now upright as he ruffled his feathers in outrage. Relief took your breath. Your heart slowed as the pain increased from the roller coaster speed of it all.

Right, demon.

"Hey, Chicken! I thought Dante killed you" he called mockingly, gun still loosely raised. His slacken posture lacked the previous hostility.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, kid!"

You felt like you were watching a friend bump into their old college, standing sheepishly to the side as they bantered. With a flutter he flew to your shoulder, forcing you to extend your arm to hold him unless you wanted to collapse from the awkward weight distribution. It seemed he had forgotten about your little unfortunate drenching as a noise of disgust immediately left him followed by ineligible muttering. If there were another perch around he likely would have opted for that in a heartbeat. 

Footsteps signalled the other was ambling over, the gun now holstered much to your gratitude. Seems Shadow eased from the motion as well, sensing them moving to circle you with a brush against your legs, similar to a cat. The filth must not have bothered them. A look of mild confusion laced the man's face, an awkward yet confident smile that helped to calm your nerves. His face visibly reacted to the stench the closer he got, not very good at hiding it as he covered his lower face.

“Hey, sorry for the, uh, shooting at you thing,” he spoke through the clear disgust, extending a gloved hand for you to shake. “Nero.”

“Y/N” you took his offer, noticing the warmth that radiated from him. Was the boy a walking furnace or was it due to the fighting not moments ago? “I’m just glad you shot him instead of me.”

“Glad to see you care about me!” he squawked from his perch, talons continuing to dig into your arm forming light bruises. A groan followed, fighting back the urge to just shake the demon off. A faint encroaching rumble accompanied his words, one you paid little mind as your focus remained occupied.

“You’re a demon, you can take-” 

The retort was cut short by blinding headlights, followed by a van ungracefully plowing into the field at full throttle, twisting so harshly you fully expected it to overturn. The imprint in the grass would likely be etched for a year with that sort of impact. Griffon's wings flapped in surprise, almost taking off from your arm before slowly returning to the previous relaxed state. The van halted just as quickly as it had come raming in. You couldn’t decide whether the driver’s skills were disastrous or impressive, maybe a bit of both.

“I see miss artist still drives with a death wish.” 

He snickered in your ear as your attention was grasped by the attractive woman coming into view. She casually flung her arms over the window’s edge, dangling curly hair swaying as she did so. Her slouch and the unceremonious demeanor further suggested the earlier display was a common occurrence. The edge of her cigarette burned dimly, ash scattering to the ground as bright eyes moved from Nero to you, annoyance seemed to catch her expression at the sight of the gryphon perched on your arm. 

“I see the chickee’s back.” Her tone was flat, akin to seeing an annoying acquaintance that just didn’t quite get how unwanted they were yet.

The expected return quip from the bird was oddly absent, finding him silently ruffling his feathers instead. You quirked your head slightly, gazing at him questionably with a hint of concern. Was he scared of her? They clearly had history, that much was sure. Nero left your side, approaching the van to continue the conversation without him.

“Who’s she?” the newcomer gestured towards you, apparently unaware you could still hear her whispers.

“Y/N, just found her coming through another portal.” 

“Hey!” her sudden boom in volume snapped your attention to her, a hum of questioning followed from instinct. “You wouldn’t happen to know where those portals lead, do ya?” her unexpected Southern drawl much more evident in the longer sentences.

"Griffon called it 'memoria'" you raised your arm in emphasis, noticing just how much energy you needed to do so. Sweat covered your brow as you felt him reposition himself. "And that's all I know so far, he promised to tell me more.”

“He better start squawking than.” She warned, the threat not sounding as hostile as you’d expected it to.

“I will! Keep your pants on! Let's just get inside and get sewer monster here cleaned up first!" 

You glared in retaliation, not offended but not amused either. But he did have a point, much preferring the thought of the shower you’d been complaining for and a comfy seat to the current situation. God, the thought brought you much excitement, the goal making you nearly narrow-minded in competing it.

"Is there anywhere to wash up around here?" You silently hoped there was a clean pond just past the clearing or a working shower in the van, something close and preferably warm.

“Oh, it’s you I smell? Thought it was Nero.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” he turned on his heel immediately, body language suggested he was more than ready to start a tiff. 

“It means you smell like shit,” a shit-eating grin spread, raising the cigarette to her lips. “Out there, rolling around in blood and demon dung." 

"And yet you've sniffed what I bring back." He waved the smoke puff away from his face, disgusted and clearly irritated.

This conversation was a ride, learning more about the two strangers the further they continued. Your eyes bounced between them as they spoke if they didn't look so drastically different you'd assume they were siblings with such bickering. Either way, it seemed they forgot the subject at hand, and you weren't going to stand covered in rotting guck much longer. 

"Um," you tried to interject yourself, stepping forward as Griffon flew from your arm. That was a bad idea. agony shot through your injured leg, the ability to hold yourself fleeting. Your reaction time wasn't quick enough as your hold slipped from the cane, your body tumbled downwards, prepared to fall flat against the dew covered grass. Strong arms caught your shoulder, a steady hold to keep you from scraping against the ground. A musky scent mixed with blood came next, accompanied by a cozy heat.

"Woah there, you okay?" He radiated concern, the gesture seeming very genuine for a stranger.

"I kind of, uh, got my leg, OW! Impaled back there. The adrenaline must be, uh, running out" You groaned, standing achingly straighter with his help. "How about that cleanup and discussion idea?"

"Sure thing, hun! Just wait right there." She didn't pause for you to respond, already dashing out of sight. Nero's mumbled agreement barely heard over her powerful voice.

Silence filled the air, noting the lack of night's usual ambience. No crickets or other nocturnal crawlers screaming. It was an odd gap in noise. Maybe the demon's presence had run them off, not wanting to be near a being made of decay and malevolence. You couldn't blame them if that were the case, simply hopeful the wildlife was unharmed.

"So," he began, pulling you from your thoughts as he adjusted his hold. "How did you end up in there?"

He jerked his head to the empty space the portal had been, making you glance backwards momentarily despite knowing only empty air remained. Now that was one question you were itching to ask Griffin once you were proper. It made no logical sense without some sort of divine or demonic intervention.

"Good question," you looked upwards at him, watching him perch himself atop the woman's van. He must have moved from your arm well you were distracted. "I'd also like to know the answer to that."

"So you didn't split your soul in two? That's a relief." He spoke with a dorky smile despite how odd the statement seemed. It was much too specific for you to think it was a silly joke without any history.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that one," you proded, the concept intriguing you.

"It's a long one, one that might be connected." His tone shifted, a seriousness seeping in. His eyes seemed… annoyed? Troubled? You couldn't quite place it but it held weight.

The door swung open, revealing the woman with a plastic basket under her arm. A sturdy garbage bag rested within, sprawling over the edges much too big for it. Guess you knew where your newly acquired clothes were going. How hard would Demon rot be to scrub out of clothing? Good thing they weren't white.

“Let’s go, hun!" She waved you inside, placing the basket down nearby as she took over Nero's role. "You three stay outside! Girls' time."

"Yeah, yeah" he dismissed, turning away as his attention drifted to the vile now stuck to him. You felt a little bad, wishing you could have met the two remarkably kind strangers in another way. 

"Sure, leave me out here with them why don’tcha!” Griffon squawked above, earning a glare from her.

The first thing to hit you as you limped inside was the potent scent of nicotine and gunpowder. The strong smell almost overpowering the faint scent of something feminine, but you couldn’t place it for the life of you. Following that was just how heated and stale the van was, just underneath the line of being uncomfortable. The dim lamps emitted warm hues akin to a painted sunset in its prime. Everything all held a strange sense of homeliness, one that sparked a strong familiarity you couldn’t quite place. It was a welcome comfort nonetheless.

"Alright, little lady! Try not to touch anything you don't have to." She strode with you in tow, opening a thin compartment nearby to reveal a shower. "Think you'll be alright by yourself with that leg?"

"It's small enough, I think I'll be alright." You examined the space inside, taking note of what you could lean on and what was sturdy enough to hold onto. She gave you a firm smile, seeming pleased. Slowly she let you go, letting you lean against its doorway.

"Good, strip! Put the clothes into that and we'll deal with them later." She nudged her head to the basket before disappearing into the other side of the van. "Holler if you need anything, I won't look!"

The privacy was welcomed, realizing it was a first since you had woken up. A delightful moment of respite to yourself. As you undressed a hyper-awareness crept in, noticing just how disgusting the gunk coating your skin felt. Swiftly the clothing fell as it came undone, working the clasps with determined fingers. Once it came to your legs, you found yourself unable to see the full extent of the wound. The dirt and demon blood covered too much to see anything besides the wooden piece still jutted outwards from your flesh. It seemed smaller now, or maybe it just appeared differently in your panic earlier. It made undressing much easier, less fearful of accidentally worsening the tear than prior.

With the remaining pieces of garment now crumpled in the bag, cane laid softly atop, you gingerly stood. The warm air was nice against your exposed body, in contrast to the growing flustered and uncomfortable emotions rising in an alien van naked. It felt surreal as hell, stepping into someone else’s shower in the middle of nowhere, needing to lean against whatever you could to prevent from falling, not having a clue as to how it happened or what to do next. Sounded like the plot of a horror movie.

The door closed with a soft click. With a sigh you stared at the water’s controls, confused for a moment before attempting to use them. A burst of freezing cold water hit you, an involuntary yelp of surprise followed. You could have sworn you heard a snicker above the rushing water but it was so quiet you weren't sure. Fumbling to get some heat you twisted the other knob further, a hiss coming as it switched to a burn. Why could these things never be easy? 

Soon you found a desirable temperature, letting the water rush over your skin in what felt similar to a dramatic rain scene. Eyes were shut in pleasure as the foul muck swept down the drain. Some of it would need a good scrub to remove but you were letting yourself enjoy the sensation of its majority washing away. A knock jolted you, her voice snapping you away from your dramatic moment.

"Feel free to use my shampoo, hun! Just not all of it."

"Okay! Thank you!" You called back, voice raised above the water.

"No problem!"

You glanced to the hygiene products she mentioned, shyly taking the bottle into hand. A strange feeling hit your gut, heart tensing painfully as you stared blankly at the words. Thoughts didn't want to form, the ache taking too much energy as you leaned harder against the wall. You focused on breathing, hand clutching the area as if to alleviate it. Gradually, you felt it dull, noticing your energy running near empty now. The concept of a good night's sleep after this hower sounded like heaven. 

As you lathered your hair you noticed it’s shift in colour, dyed an unnatural black with shimmers of purple underneath. Another change in your body with no explanation. Was this the result of the familiars bond with you? The question only seemed to spill more, mind going from none to several in an instant.

What about your family and friends? What would they think, finding your bed empty? Missing for who knew how long? Would you be reported missing? How would you get back to them? How devastated would they be if you didn't come back? Why were you here? How did you get here?

So many questions and worries cluttered your mind. You could feel it wanting to shut off, overwhelmed with the extent of it all. It wasn't quite a headache, but a pressure pushed against your cranium. It uncomfortable to say the least. You watched the last of the soap slide down your body, noticing the wound in its clear glory. It wasn't as gastly as you had anticipated. Maybe it would heal quicker? Now didn't seem the best time to be suddenly handicapped.

"You okay in there?" 

“Y-yeah.” You choked out, coughing to clear your throat. “Yeah, I’m done…”

You heard her acknowledgment, followed by shuffling before she disappeared back to her original area. The knobs creaked as you turned them off, the water flow halting and leaving you to an odd silence. Hushed thoughts clouded everything, speaking of oddities and worries as the skin laced with tattoos prickled. The sensation was calming, bizarrely so. Muscles untensed as a wave of serenity relaxed your mind.

“-e calm.” a whisper came, broken as if spoken through a bad reception. The voice was so faint, you had half a mind to assume you hadn’t heard anything at all. Yet, it’s presence had you hooked, curious with no trace of fear towards its identity and cause. Just in case, you glanced around the small space, confirming the lack of another soul.

The air of the van turned cold, body holding desperately onto the heat of the shower. The basket was gone now, replaced with a pile of large clothing. Context clues guaranteed they were yours to borrow. They draped over you, feeling more like a blanket rather than proper clothing in sections. The size suggested they weren’t originally Nico’s or were bought specifically for dirty jobs.

“Alright, you can turn around now.” You watched her, or more the side of her as smoke drifted from her seat. Her head popped into view, a grin spreading across her face. She strode hurriedly over, taking your arm and helping you into the nearby couch. Embarrassment grew, wishing you could at least walk to the couch by yourself. The cane was regretfully far away, noticing it leaning against the passenger seat, now clean.

“You look,” she paused, contemplating her words as her hands hung in the air mid-gesture. “Better.”

“You don’t sound too sure,” you chuckled, trying to relieve any tension in the air. “But, thank you...um…”

“Nicoletta Goldstein,” she proudly announced, “but you can call me Nico. And hey!”  
She slapped your shoulder making you wince. Her posture suggested it was supposed to be a light tap but it held a punch making you rub the spot. She continued her speaking, seeming either unaware of or apathetic to her own strength. “You don’t look like a sewer monster anymore, you do look like you could use some sleep tho.”

“I feel like it…” you trailed off, rubbing the area nearby your wound. “Should we go to a hospital?”

She crouched, carefully taking the leg to observe it closer. The desire to fidget came, an awkward tick as you waited patiently. Briefly, you glanced out the window nearby, able to see rather well through the sheer window coverings. Nero seemed to be chatting with Griffon, or bickering, you couldn’t tell. A low hum came as she stood, taking one last drag of her cigarette before disposing of the stub in a nearby ashtray.

“That would be the smart choice,” she pondered aloud, returning back to her leather seat. Her body was twisted to keep eye contact, point a single finger towards you. A hint of seriousness to her laid back charm. “But until we get there, no moving.”

“Yes, ma’am.” You leaned back, resting your head against the back of the couch as you gave a thumbs up to emphasize your agreement.

She enthusiastically nodded, beaming as she mimicked your movement with an open smile. After she turned to the window, propping her body up and poking her head out at the boys and shadow. 

“Alright, get your asses in here!”

Their muffled voices of response followed, van door opening to find a disgruntled Nero. He stepped past you, shortly making eye contact before leaning against the front seats. Seemed he managed to get most of the gunk off himself, guilt making you shift awkwardly after he passed. Your familiars came next, shadow making themselves a nice home at your feet as Griffon found himself a perch across the way. The sight of shadow’s fur covered with light grass stained hinted to how they cleaned themselves. The thought was rather amusing. You offered them a weak smile, feeling exhaustion continuing to overtake you.

“Wow, you still look like shit, Y/N.” He joked, a faint hint of concern in his tone.

You rolled your head over, giving him a warning with your half-lidded eyes, hair sprawling over your face. He ruffled his demonic feathers, seeming to take the hint as nothing else spewed from his beak. A huff came from Shadow, the beast remarkably fast asleep already. Seems you weren’t the only one tired, or maybe they shared what you felt, what were the lengths of attachments between master and familiar?

A whistle took your attention, moving the hair from your eyes as you saw Nero’s attention on you now, or more so your leg. With arms crossed he shook his head. “How’d that happen?”

“Bench exploded,” you stated flatly, watching his expression. His eyebrows rose, contemplating what to make of the response.

“It hurt?” He plopped down beside Nico, taking the passenger seat as she ignited the engine. “I mean, now, that is.”

“It stings, but it’s only a bitch when I move it.” a hiss came as you showcased your words, adjusting your position into one more suitable for sleep. “Kinda like that.”

“Well I agree with Nico, keep off of it for now.” he leaned forward, rest his arms atop his dark jeans.

“Artist’s got a good point.” Griffon interjected, “for once.”

“Keep it up and you’ll be dinner.” she sang in warning, not taking her eyes off the non-existent dirt road.

“Actually, chicken, you better start squawking.” Nero shifted his focus to the bird, straightening himself. “I hear you have answers and I got questions.”

“Alright, alright.” he huffed, flapping his wings lightly. “But it’s a long one, better strap yourselves in.”

“Just tell us.”

“Well, after Shakespeare returned back to old Vergil…” he began, voice growing softer as your consciousness faded. You fought the sensation, trying to remain awake to hear the explanations you’ve been promised. The answers to hopefully calm your nerves and fears or at the very least clear the cloud of confusion swirling in your thoughts. “…basically dead and gone, until he returned in the void, telling us we’re gonna become someone’s familiars. Ain’t that…”

That same darkness from before seeped into your vision, engulfing it until every sound and thought vanished from existence. The void returned to you, now awoken in the same position you’d fallen asleep in. The hopeful light was nowhere to be found, instead, the same vastness stretched out into the invisible horizon. With a cry you rose, trying to find the best position to sit. You were getting really tired of this, wishing you could just heal in instantaneously.

Unusual movement caught your eye, noticing a single flower swayed in the still air. It’s lavender petals practically vibrant and glowing against the black abyss around it. With nothing else to do you sat and watched it, contemplating reaching out touching it. As boredom set in you reached your decision, leaning forward with a pained expression to touch it. As your fingers graced its stem, it disintegrated into floating particles, following its fictitious wind. A sharp pain made you twitch, forcing you to look to the injury, seeing a strange deep violet seeping out. Without thinking you touched it, noticing it smeared akin to blood against your skin, and yet, it’s scent held the same as the flower. 

“Don’t be alarmed.” a smooth voice drifted through the air. Recognition hit you, this presence, they were the same voice from the shower.

“Who are you?” your voice held no hostility, only quiet curiosity.

“You’ll know in due time, Y/N.” he sat behind you, no form was present but the peculiar sense of company gave the feeling of shape. Someone taller, leaner then yourself. An inkling told of a wry smirk.

“Are you ‘V’?” You weren’t letting it go, a sense of excitement at playing the mystery’s game. You lent back against the nonexistent figure, surprised to find the empty space held a physical force to hold you. A soft chuckle filled your ears, whoever he was, he had an enjoyable voice. 

“I see there’s no point in being coy with you.” a tease seemed to lace his words, unexpected knots grew in your stomach from them. Anticipation filled silence followed, dreadfully allowing you a moment to contemplate how attracted you were to a voice. “Yes, I am.”

“Why?” you blurted out, unable to process the heat forming in your cheeks. “I mean- uh, like-” you fumbled, hating how nervous you were becoming.

“Why am I in your head?” he vocalized your thoughts, seeming unbothered by your slue of improper English.

“Y-yeah,” you whispered, hands clasped in your lap as you avoiding looking in his direction. You were sure you’d feel the eye contact despite the lack of eyes to make contact with.

“Let me tell you a story…” he began, voice lulling you into a tranquil content, body slumped against his.

“…about a man with a lust for power.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I decided to jot down my self-indulgent daydreams into a reader fic for other thirsty thots to join! Also good practice for personalities that I've never written before (I mostly know how to write awkward softies and aloof softies). So apologies if characters are OOC and thank you for reading thus far! I hope to be rather consistent in writing but this one took me several weeks on top of work so we shall see. 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are the same as my AO3 username if you want to yell at me.
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Edit: I forgot! You earn my forever respect if you can spot the various inspirations I've taken from! I have some hints on Tumblr ;)


End file.
